


I'll Be There For You

by Icarusdg



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Shinichi's day goes from bad to worse and the only thing that could make it better is kaito.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaThief/gifts).



> I did this for the DCMK KaiShin Exchange! This gift is for bakathief, an amazing artist that everyone should check out! 
> 
> I hope you like it, I tried to do everything you asked for!
> 
> EDIT: In my rush to post this I can't believe I forgot to thank glitterpile for being the beta for this when I asked very last minute. Thank you so much!

This was the day that would not end. The very moment he opened his eyes, Shinichi had _known_ it was going to be a bad day. Of course, mornings are like that; no one could accuse Shinichi of being a morning person. This day, however, really was as bad as he had expected. Two steps toward the door after getting out of bed and Shinichi was face first on the ground. It may have been last night Shinichi’s fault, but that was beside the point—late night him couldn’t be expected to pick up his clothes on his way to bed. Late night Shinichi was exhausted and disorganized on the best of days. Mid-day Shinichi had always considered doing something about it, but cases piled up and there he’d be again, a disorganized mess with no impulse control. (That’s a story for another day.) At least morning Shinichi was direct, if a little… zombie-like.

Still, the day might have been salvaged if it were just that, but of course that wasn’t the end. After managing to dress himself (with only two buttoning mistakes), Shinichi made it downstairs and to the kitchen only to find… no coffee. A quick search of his emergency stash and _oh God had it really been that long since he went to the store?_ What should have been a three month stash was a jumble of empty containers. Even the emergency emergency stash of powdered coffee mix was gone. He had to admit, the emergency stash was probably depleted over a long period of time of him never restocking it. The emergency emergency stash he vaguely remembered as being the fault of late night Shinichi and his poor impulse control. One late night, Kaito decided to drink hot chocolate powder straight from the canister for whatever insane reason and late night Shinichi decided that drinking the whole canister of coffee powder was a better choice. So, the two took up their powdered “drinks” and that was that. He didn’t remember much after that, but he did solve four cold cases and find every sock he ever lost before crashing for 12 hours. (He still has the pile of socks in the corner of his room, waiting to be paired.) Late night Shinichi may actually be Kaito’s clone.

So, there he was, coffeeless and with a few extra bruises, walking to the police station, when a car going by drove through a puddle and left him soaked on his entire left side. It wasn’t even raining. Not a drop of rain had fallen in _weeks_. As if that wasn’t enough, he was already in front of the station. Did he have extra clothes there? No. Last week he chased a suspect into the silt of a shallow creek and came out covered in mud. He hadn’t replaced his emergency clothes stash since. (Yes, he was starting to see a trend.) And it got worse. He managed to find some clothes in the station, but they were tight, a low cut V-neck and skinny jeans which may have been left over from an undercover operation. Not the best outfit when he’s investigating a murder and one of the suspects keeps propositioning him. By the time he made it back to the station with the criminal in tow (surprisingly, not the suspect who had kept flirting with him, despite being the deceased’s fiancé), he was more than done with the day and ready to go home. Which should have been fine, because it was around the time that everyone went home anyway. Only, the fiancé had followed him back, and Shinichi did not want to walk home with the guy still following him. Shinichi decided to try restocking his coffee stash instead, but fiancé guy was not letting up. It all came to an explosive climax when the guy caught him off guard and wrapped his hands around Shinichi’s waist from behind as Kaito turned the corner in the store with a basket of coffee in his arms.

For a moment everything froze. Shinichi couldn’t even push the guy off. Then, Kaito’s jealous streak kicked in and the guy went from hanging all over Shinichi to hogtied on the floor. For the first few seconds, Shinichi is glad—finally the slimy ex-suspect is off of him—but it doesn’t sit right with him. After everything that’d happened that day, he was angry. He _shouldn’t_ feel so helpless, he took down an international criminal organization and there he was _helpless_. He wasn’t mad at anyone but himself, but Kaito was there and he was feeling helpless and angry and it was just a _bad day_. He didn’t mean to yell at Kaito, to take all his frustration out on him but he did. When Shinichi walked out of that store, every person was motionless and silent; even Kaito had stopped in his tracks and was too stunned to try and defend himself.

By the time Shinichi made it back home and through the door, he felt like he was on the verge of falling apart. Kaito had done nothing wrong; he was the only good thing to happen to him on this horrible day and he had messed it all up. He needed to apologize to Kaito. He couldn’t lose him. Shinichi didn’t notice the tears streaming down his face by the time he sank down to the floor in the entryway, leaning against the door.

***

Some time later, after Shinichi managed to pick himself up and make his way through the house, Shinichi went to the library and sat down to work on case files. It wasn’t that he wanted to do that—he just did what he always did when he didn’t want to deal with his own problems. Shinichi finished up the paperwork for seven files before he got up for… _something_. He made it to the kitchen before he remembered: all that and he still didn’t have coffee. Then he remembered Kaito standing there, in the middle of the store, with a basket of coffee. Not just any coffee, his _favorite_ coffee. Before he could fall down that hole of emotions, Shinichi heard a noise coming from outside, in the yard. As he got closer to the door he could make out a song played on a piano. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was… white. Everywhere was _white_. The ground was covered in snow, accumulated in uneven drifts; ice covered every elevated surface from the fence to the trees, and in the center of that was a solid white baby grand piano; seated before the piano was none other than Kaito in a solid white suit to match the motif.

“Since when did you learn to play the piano?” Kaito made a noncommittal noise and continued playing. Shinichi hated to admit it, but he was nervous. He picked at his sleeves like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. “Am I supposed to believe you learned how to play just for me?”

What felt like hours, but in reality was probably less than a minute, passed before Kaito answered. “Maybe.” More time passed between them. Shinichi was reaching his limit. He hated not knowing whether Kaito was mad at him even though Kaito had done all this for him. 

_Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte_

Not too long ago Kaito had roped him into watching Lady and the Tramp. In one of the quieter moments of the movie Kaito had spoken up from beside him, told him about how he’d watched the movie with his parents when he was young. Back then, his father told him, “Always treat your loved one like a lady. Give them the utmost respect and appreciate that they will come with their own problems and aches and pains. Sometimes they will make you mad and sometimes you will make them mad but always remember to walk in their shoes before you do something you’ll regret.” He was too young to really understand it at the time, but it’d stuck with him all those years.

The day before they watched the movie they had gotten into a fight over something small and stupid and right before Shinichi could say something he didn’t mean, Kaito stopped him and walked away. The song itself was all the explanation Shinichi should need to know what was going on in Kaito’s head… yet.

“Kaito?” He turned to face Shinichi, hands still flying over the piano. As Shinichi stepped closer, a hint of sadness and fear in his eyes, Kaito turned fully toward Shinichi, hands leaving the keys behind. Shinichi stopped in his tracks. The song continued. Kaito smiled. And Shinichi _laughed_. As the laughter bubbled up and out of him, Shinichi felt a knot loosen and finally fall apart altogether. “I should have known you couldn’t really play.”

“As long as I get to hear you laugh again, that’s all that matters.” Kaito stood up and hugged Shinichi close, burying his face in Shinichi’s hair.

They stood together, Kaito burying his face in the softness of Shinichi’s hair and Shinichi hiding his face under Kaito’s chin, for a long while. Eventually Kaito began swaying them to the music, gradually bringing Shinichi into a slow dance through the snow. “Kaito, I’m sorry.”

Kaito hummed along with the song for a few beats. “I asked around about what happened to you today; I wish I was there for you when you needed it. I’m sorry too.”

“Don’t be. You’re right here.” 

Kaito smiled as the song changed.

_The world's not_ perfect, but it's not that bad  
If we got each other, and that's all we have  
I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand  
You should know I'll be there for you

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs in this fic are:
> 
> Betta Notte on piano
> 
> https://youtu.be/vkMCzerl1dQ
> 
> Alec Benjamin – If We Have Each Other
> 
> https://youtu.be/tRuM4zD48AA


End file.
